The Sesame Street Book
CS 1069 by Columbia Records, CTW 22064 and CTW 79001 Released in 1970, The Sesame Street Original Cast Album was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve which contained a full color poster and a 24 page book featuring song lyrics and illustrations by Brian Cranner. The album was subsequently reissued as Sesame Street 1: Original Cast and as a part of the 1977 Sesame Gold! The Best of Sesame Street limited edition two record set which also featured the second cast recording from 1971. ALBUM CONTENT :SIDE ONE :# Sesame Street (Raposo) The Entire Cast :# ABC-DEF-GHI (Raposo/Stone) Big Bird :# I've Got Two (Raposo/Moss) Big Bird and Oscar plus everybody including Mr. Hooper :# Goin' For a Ride (Moss) Anything People sic :# What Are Kids Called (Raposo) Bob and Susan :# Everybody Wash (Raposo/Stone/Henson) Ernie and Bert :# One of These Things (Raposo/Stone) Bob and Susan :# Up and Down (Moss) Two Monsters :# Green (aka Bein' Green) (Raposo) Kermit :SIDE TWO :# Somebody Come and Play (Raposo) The Kids :# I Love Trash (Moss) Oscar :# A Face (Raposo) Bob :# J-Jump (Raposo) The Kids :# People In Your Neighborhood (Moss) Bob and The Anything People" :# Rub Your Tummy (Raposo/Connell) ''Gordon :# Number 5 (Raposo/Henson) The Kids :# Five People In My Family (Moss) Anything People :# Nearly Missed (Raposo) Susan :# Rubber Duckie (Moss) Ernie PRODUCTION CREDITS :Album Produced by: ::Thomas Z. Shepard :Album Edited by: ::James Timmens :Engineering by: ::Frank Laico and Ed Michalski :Executive Director: ::Joan Ganz Cooney :Executive Producer: ::David Connell :Musical Director: ::Joe Raposo :Visuals by: ::Brian Cranner :Music Coordinator: ::Danny Epstein :Written by: ::Jeffrey Moss :Words and Music Mostly by ::Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo :Project Director ::Arthur Shimkin THE CAST :Sesame Street ::Matthew Robinson as Gordon ::Loretta Long as Susan ::Bob McGrath as Bob ::Will Lee as Mr. Hooper :The Muppets (also the Anything People) ::Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit ::Frank Oz as Cookie Monster and Bert ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar :and the voices of the kids: ::Lois Winter,Ana Isa Otis, Clyde Otis, Jr., Althea Jackson, Todd Graff, Tom Spiro, Andrea Giglio, Christine Winter ALBUM NOTES Welcome to Sesame Street ::The songs on this record have been mostly created by two outstanding young men. ::Mr. Joe Raposo, at 30, has been a very busy young man, serving as music director and composer for several musicals, including House of Flowers and the London and Los Angeles companies of You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown, as well as creating special music for TV shows. ::Mr. Jeff Moss, wrote the Triangle Show at Princton, and he has been writing for the theatre ever since. He has spent several years creating words and music for children's television shows and is responsible for some of the most enchanting moments in the world of children's T.V. This is quite a feat for someone who spends much of his time writing very serious play for very serious adults! ::Joe and Jeff share honors here with the show's head writer Jon Stone, and with writer Bruce Hart, as well as Jim Henson, the Muppets' creator and Dave Connell, the show's executive producer. 'The Performers' ::Loretta Long (Susan) found her way to Sesame Street along a path that started with pre-law studies at Western Michigan University. After realizing that her real love was singing, she movee to New York City and won a role with Betty Grable's road company of Guys and Dolls. From there, she went on to become co-host for Soul, a series on New York's public television station WNDT. Along the way, Miss Long has taught in the public schools of Detroit and in Yonkers, N.Y. ::Matt Robinson left his duties as one of the show's producers to become Sesame Street's Gordon. Mr. Robinson wrote for several years after graduating from Pennsylvania University in 1958 and, in 1962, entered the world of television when CBS bought Rained All Night, his drama of a slave revolt. He has since written, created, produced and/ or co-hosted many television shows, including Opportunity Line in Philadelphia and Blackbook, as series being developed for a national TV syndication. Recently, he sold a screenplay, The Bronze Star, to MGM. ::Bob McGrath has taught pre-schoolers in New York and enjoys his own 5 children. Bob has sung with the Robert Shaw Chorale, the Fred Waring Glee Club and Mitch Miller Show. The Mitch Miller experience has made him teen-ager's idol in Japan, where he has many fan clubs. ::Will Lee (Mr. Hooper) started in the theatre in 1929. His first big Broadway role came when he replaced John Garfield in Golden Boy. From there he has been in such major plays as Deer Park, The World of Sholem Aleichem,'' and The Time of Your Life and was widely acclaimed for his interpretation of the wordless old Jew in Incident in Vichy. Mr. Lee has also devoted his time to teaching, recently at the Boston University and with the American Theatre Wing, where one of his students was James Earl Jones. ::The Muppets also sing on this record with a little help from Jim Henson and his associates Carroll Spinney and Frank Oz. Jim started doing puppetry on TV with a show called Sam and Friends on Washington's WRC. From this beginning, he has become a major force, not only on Sesame Street but also in the world of puppeteering itself. When Henson Associates moved to Sesame Street, they brought Kermit with them, but Oscar, Big Bird, Ernie and Bert and the entire Anything Family were all created specifically for the show. ::The kids from Sesame Street, ' a remarkable group of children, help make ''Sesame Street a very real place for the show's millions of pre-school viewers. '''A Message... :' ...to parents from the producers of SESAME STREET' ::This SESAME STREET record book and record package was created in cooperation with CBS Records to provide your child with audio-visual material designed for his entertainment and to further develop his confidence, and thos skills and motivations which are encouraged on our television show. The pictures, songs, and printed material in this package have been prepared under the direct supervision of the staff of SESAME STREET. If your child watches SESAME STREET, he will recognize many of the elements presented here, but it is not necessary for him to watch SESAME STREET to be able to enjoy the contents of this package. Category:Sesame Street Albums